Aircraft wings include spoilers which can extend upward from the top surface of the wing into the airflow to reduce lift and increase drag. The spoilers are actuated from controls in the cockpit of the aircraft. During aircraft assembly or maintenance, wing technicians radio back and forth with a person inside the cockpit to move the spoilers as needed. Aircraft manufacturers and technicians continue to desire safety enhancements for working near spoilers of an aircraft.